


I Never Wanted to Dance

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Minor sex in public, Multi, Poly queen, a seasoning of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: Freddie drags Brian to a club. What he doesnt expect is the attention the other man would get.





	I Never Wanted to Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annieapple24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/gifts).



The slam of the door is loud against the heavy music. It does nothing to block out the bass that vibrates through the floors and continues to permeate the small bathroom. Brian feels the lock falling in to place in his hand, too preoccupied with his lips on Freddie’s to really test their validity. They were a barrier from the outside world and that was enough. 

Brian opens his mouth to Freddie, moaning as he’s pinned against the door by Freddie’s knee between his legs and solid hands that held his waist. He’d been half hard all evening, enjoying himself despite the space he found himself in. The club scene was more Freddie’s thing than Brian’s, a point he’d been trying to make all evening. A moot point because he’d still found himself at the bar of one of Freddie’s haunts and not a simple pub like he’d tried to convince the frontman.

Freddie would hear none of it, silencing him with blasé remarks about Brian needing to experience more of the world. Brian wouldn’t often count the queer night scene as experiencing the world but that was quickly silenced with Freddie’s favorite vodka and music that made Brian’s rib cage rattle. It was somewhat exhilarating. Not in the way that the stage was exhilarating but in the way that it felt to be in a room full of people enjoying themselves and having the time of their life. 

Maybe they’d been enjoying themselves too much for Freddie’s liking. 

While Brian stood at the bar, he’d been approached by another man. He had hardly thought twice of the hands on his hips as the stranger steadied himself to speak to Brian. He’d simply bowed his head to hear the man, not really paying mind as the man began to sway as though trying to entice him to a dance.

When he’d finally realized what the man wanted, he’d flushed and pulled away with a simple, “ah no, sorry,” and a smile before turning back to his drink. 

The man next to him struck conversation not much later, laying a hand on Brian’s shoulder as he leaned in close. His lips could almost brush Brian’s jaw. 

And then he’s being jostled, drink pulled from his hand and pushed in to the other man’s, Freddie’s voice loud beside him, “we’ve had enough, thank you.” 

“We?” Brian had cocked his head, confused by the use of the word and Freddie’s sudden tense posture. The shorter man shoots a dark look to the stranger before grabbing Brian’s face to pull him in to a fierce kiss. It made him gasp and grab for Freddie’s hips. The alcohol dulled the embarrassment he would have felt knowing that he was kissing Freddie in a room full of strangers. Worst than that though was that he was hard from it. 

Just like that, a handful of drinks in and only hours in to the night, Freddie was dragging him to the back of the club and Brian wasn’t fighting it. 

He stumbles as he’s dragged further into the room, grasping the sink tightly as he’s pushed against it. “Ah, Fred.” The words turn in to gasps as sure hands open his trousers, fingers dipping beyond the hem and back out, teasing. 

Freddie pulls his hands away from Brian’s trousers quickly, too quickly for Brian’s liking, to shove the guitarist’s shirt up. Searing kisses follow the solid press of Freddie’s hand to make up for the sudden change. “Those men out there want you,” the words are punctuated by a bite that has Brian arching, “you don’t even realize it, do you?” Brian can’t even think of a response before Freddie is speaking again, “they want to fuck you,” another press of teeth, this time to his shoulder as nails drag down his sides to his hips. “Only we get to fuck you.” Freddie says it as though Brian had even thought anything else coming here. 

When words don’t come, Freddie pushes a hand in to Brian’s open trousers to cup his hard member and steps close to let Brian feel just how affected he was, “you’re ours.”

Just like that Brian is rocking between the two sensations with a quiet, “yes, Freddie.” He tries to turn to face his friend, to kiss him and rut against him properly, only to be quickly denied. Freddie easily pushes Brian down, a hand on his shoulders directing him to lower his chest and push his ass out and he goes willingly. “Please, Fred, do something.” He quickly cuts himself off with a gasp at the sudden stinging of his ass from a smack of Freddie’s palm.

“I’m going to do something,” Freddie tugs Brian’s trousers down to his knees, making an appreciative sound at the sight of Brian’s tight briefs. “I’m going to fuck you,” a hand tugs his hair to make Brian look into the mirror, meeting Freddie’s gaze, “I’m going to fuck you and make you remember who you belong to.” 

Brian nods quickly. 

“That isn’t going to work on me, darling.” Freddie’s sure hands push Brian’s pants down just enough that his hard dick remained trapped within the fabric. “Use your words.” 

Another solid stinging slap makes Brian lurch forwards, grasping the sink tightly with a sharp cry, “please fuck me, Fred.” 

Freddie hums, slips two fingers between Brian’s ass cheeks to press firmly against his hole. “It will do for now.” What Brian can only assume is cold lube is dripped on Freddie’s waiting fingers and the man wastes no time in pushing a finger in to force a keening cry from Brian’s lips. He tries to spread his legs for Freddie only to be immediately thwarted by the trousers around his knees. 

“Fred, I can take more, please.” Brian pushes his hips back to meet to press of Freddie’s finger. There’s not even a pause for Freddie to contemplate before another finger is pushing in, working him open and Brian wishes he’d just fuck him already. It wasn’t as though the he wasn’t very well aware of how much Brian enjoys the burn. He gasps as Freddie’s thumb digs in to the dip of his back, pressing against where he knows Roger’s teeth left a stark bruise some time the day before. 

A third finger presses into him slowly as Freddie kisses the bruised dimple of his back, tongue darting out to taste the skin. With the distraction of fingers in his ass, the smaller man bites a new bruise opposite the one he’d just been admiring. 

Just as quickly, Freddie pulls his fingers out and Brian whines at the loss, canting his hips. “So desperate for a cock.” Brian lets his head fall to pillow on his arm, panting as Freddie teases him. Slowly he presses the head of his dick in before just as slowly pulling out again. “Fuck yourself, you want it so bad.” With those words, Freddie’s dick is right there and he’s just barely close enough. Brian has to push himself back, the new position already causing his thighs to burn.

Brian doesn’t stop to adjust. He pushes himself back until his hips are flush with Freddie’s and his thighs shake. And Freddie doesn’t move. The realization of what Freddie expects is slow to sink in and he flushes as it does. He was expecting him to move, to fuck himself back onto his dick and take his own pleasure. A small whine builds in Brian’s chest and a warm hand curls around his ribs, thumb rubbing slowly as though Freddie had all the time and patience in the world. 

It was too much to just stay still. He rocks his hips slowly, finding a rhythm before he moves faster, moaning when Freddie finally grabs his hips to pull him back to start a punishing pace. Freddie never did make him wait long.

“Ah-ah,” Freddie tuts as he grabs Brian’s hand as he dropped it to touch himself, “your hands do not leave this porcelain.” Strong hands cover his own, pinning Brian to the sink as Freddie continues to moan in his ear, “head up, look at yourself, dear, so desperate for a good fucking you’ll bend over anything.” 

A sharp thrust has Brian lifting his gaze to look quickly at Freddie. If he were to look himself in the eye like this, Brian is sure that he would die of embarrassment. Freddie was beautiful, flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He watches Freddie’s face, moaning with him as a sharp thrust has the sink pressing in to his hips. Even without seeing him, Brian would know that Freddie’s orgasm was fast approaching in the way he began to falter. A hand smoothed up his back to press once more against love bites that could really have come from anyone of the boys and the thought has Brian turning his head with a dark blush. There’s a particularly punishing thrust that has Brian gasping and he’s quick to raise his head again, to meet Freddie’s eyes. 

“Such a good boy,” a hand carefully curls around his throat, not squeezing but holding. A reminder. “Such a good whore for me, taking my cock so well. Do you want to come, dear?” Freddie’s fingers stroke his throat softly. Brian’s sure the words shouldn’t send such heat spreading through him, shouldn’t make his dick jerk in response. 

He nods, unable to keep his eyes from wandering from Freddie’s face to his own curls. Debauched. It’s the word that comes to mind when he finally sees himself, errant strands of hair sticking to his flushed face. His mouth open in a soft ‘o’ as Freddie fucked him. From his throat, Freddie moves his hand to cup his jaw, rubbing his thumb over Brian’s lower lip. 

Freddie bites his shoulder, watches Brian through the mirror as Brian tries to meet Freddie’s errant thrusts. The man grins and Brian knows he’s up to something almost immediately. Brian darts his tongue out to brush over Freddie’s thumb, delighting in the dark look he gets in response. Freddie stills as he comes, hips flush against Brian’s as he rocks in tiny increments. A broad hand smooths up Brian’s back and down again to teasingly slip around his waist, so close to Brian’s own straining member. 

“Do you want to come, Brian?” Brian makes a low sound as Freddie pulls out. 

He wastes no time in turning, stumbling only the slightest bit as he cups Freddie’s jaw to kiss him fiercely. “Yes. I want to come, Freddie, please.” Freddie’s lips part under his own, tongue darting out to tease him as hands grab his hips again. And there was that grin. Brian watches Freddie, panting against his lips, “please?” His voice is quiet. 

Freddie kisses him softly, more of a peck on the lips, and he pulls his pants and trousers up. “No.” Brian groans as Freddie buttons his jeans, knuckles brushing his aching member. 

“Freddie-“

“I said ‘no’.” He steps back, looking Brian over, obviously admiring his handiwork as he pulls his own trousers up. “We are going home and you’re telling John what you’ve done.” Brian’s eyes narrow. “He will decide if you get to come tonight. Let’s go, dear.” 

“Fred.” He groans as Freddie steps back in to the club and quickly follows. He’s hardly phased by the few people that see him following the other man from the room, focused wholly on getting them home and to John. Brian grabs Freddie’s hand, practically dragging the man from the club and down the street, much to Freddie’s amused delight. 

“That’s all it takes to get you riled up? A raunchy fuck in a seedy bar?”

Brian shoots his friend a dark look. Freddie is unphased. “Fuck off.” 

The walk home is agony. It felt so much farther away than their walk to the bar. Freddie tugging him in to alley ways to kiss him and grab his dick wasn’t helping though Brian wasn’t complaining. Not until Freddie was pulling away to start back to the flat again and Brian was achingly hard. 

“If John’s not home?” Brian tugged his keys from his pocket, quickly looking at Freddie’s smug face.

Freddie for his credit tries to sound nonchalant. “Then you’re waiting until he is.” 

Brian makes a frustrated sound as Freddie just smiles and pushes his way in to the flat where John and Roger were thankfully curled together on the couch, some program on the tv holding their attention. It held John’s at least. Roger watches them over the back of the couch, accepting a kiss from Freddie as Brian makes a direct line for John. 

The younger man makes a surprised sound to find himself suddenly with a lap full of lanky guitarist. Brian cuts off any questions with a kiss, grinding down as sure fingers wound themselves in to his hair. He hisses as he’s pulled back with a sharp tug, forced to meet John’s gaze. “Not that I’m complaining.. but what has gotten in to you?” 

Brian licks his lips, eyes darting from John’s to meet Freddie’s amused gaze. The smug bastard.

“Now Brian, be a dear and tell John what you’ve done.” 

This has Roger perking up, always interested in anything that could get one of them so riled as to forgo any kind of greeting. “Oh, pray tell, what did you do?” 

Three pairs of eyes focused on Brian, making him blush. He’d known what Freddie wanted of him, it hadn’t been any kind of secret. But now that he was actually confronted with the fact that he was here, in John’s lap and expected to tell him what had happened. Brian bites his lip and ducks his head to focus on John, hoping for that earlier bravery to come back once more.

A sharp tug of his hair makes Brian groan and he rolls his hips. “I..” He licks his lips, darting down to kiss John once more, long fingers framing the younger man’s face. “Freddiefuckedmeintheclub.” The words come out nothing more than a jumbled mess and he closes his eyes tightly as he feels John’s eyes on him. 

“Speak up, Brian. We would all like to hear you.” Johns voice was calm. Though the tone he used promised trouble if he was ignored.

Brian takes a deep shaky breath. “Freddie...fucked me in the back of the club.” He has to force himself not to rush through the words. “Please, John.” He shifts his hips, seeking friction but stills as John’s grip tightens in his hair. 

“Fred?” 

Freddie wastes no time speaking up, “oh, he took my cock beautifully.” 

“And now? What?” Johns hand tugs again at Brian’s hair, drawing his attention back. “What are you begging for, Brian?”

The words don’t come. Brian feels his face flush, his stomach doing flips now that he’s confronted with the actual situation. He doesn’t think he should be as turned on as he is under scrutiny of his three lovers but Roger’s hand skirts up his back and the couch dips under Brian’s knee where Roger leans in for a kiss that Brian is all too happy to return. He moans into the kiss as a hand slowly cups him through his pants and quickly speaks against Roger’s lips, “please..I want to come, John, please.”

John’s simple, “okay,” makes Brian pause. There was a condition in there, he knows it. Roger nips at his lip to get his attention again and he parts his lips for him before pulling away, letting John pull him in to a soft kiss. “Okay.” Knuckles drag slowly over his clothed dick, drawing a moan from him that John easily muffled. “Jerk off for us.” The fingers tighten in his hair to keep Brian from pulling away in surprise, “like that first night...let us see you.”

Brian knows exactly what night John was talking about. The memory of it was still the forefront of his fantasies. John’s fingers in his mouth as he watched him intensely. A thumb brushes his lower lip and he can feel his cheeks flush in response. Slowly, Brian parts his lips to allow John to push the digit into his mouth. 

“Clothes off then.” Brian is quick to comply, lapping once at John’s thumb before standing from his lap. Three pairs of hungry eyes watch as Brian pulls his shirt off to toss it aside. The blush across his cheeks is mirrored across his shoulders as he unbuckles his trousers once more. Brian finds it easier to focus on John, to watch his face and the way his gaze darkens as Brian’s pants stick to him with drying lube. Further proof of what he and Freddie had done. 

Only once Brian has tossed the clothes aside does he lower himself to his knees, eyes never leaving John. And John is moving, spreading his feet a good foot and a half before pointing to the outside of one foot, “knee.” Heat spreads across Brian’s cheeks as he follows the order to place a knee outside John’s right foot and then the other outside the left with John’s second quiet, “knee.” His legs are spread further than he would have done without prompting and he has to fight not to cover himself. It wasn’t as though the three men hadn’t seen him naked before. Though he has to concede that this was the first time all three were solely focused on him. 

Brian ducks his head, pressing his cheek to John’s thigh. He stays like that for a long moment, taking in the feeling of soft fingers in his hair as John waits for him. A soft tug finally draws Brian up and he meets John for a kiss. It’s enough to prompt Brian forward, dropping a hand to slowly stroke himself back to full hardness, drawing a soft moan from himself. The sound was softly echoed by Roger. John’s slow kisses draw Brian in to parting his lips under them. And finally, as if the desperation from earlier in the evening returned, Brian surges up into the kiss, cupping John’s cheek with his free hand. 

He’s allowed only a precious few kisses like this before John’s pulling away and pushing Brian to sit back. To put himself once more in his lovers line of sight. Brian chances a look away from John and has to bite back a small groan at the sight of Freddie leaned over the back of the couch, one hand in Roger’s trousers, the other curled in the mess of blonde hair. It was filthy, the way the Roger rolled his hips, his eyes not once leaving Brian. Roger’s smile when their eyes meet sends a thrill through Brian and he fights not to duck his head back in to the relative safety of John’s legs. 

The careful fingers that card through his hair are reminiscent of that first night and Brian chases the feeling. He presses into the touch as he looks back to John, finding comfort in the man’s soft gaze. “Do you see what you do to them, Brian?” John’s hand twists in his hair, pushing him to look at Roger and Freddie once more. Roger now had a hand tangled in Freddie’s hair, his head thrown back in obvious pleasure as Freddie’s skilled fingers stroked him. Another sharp tug of his hair shocks a gasp from Brian and still he pushes his head into John’s hand, seeking the sensation once more. “Look at them, Bri,” John’s voice low in his ear makes him shiver, “two of your best friends, getting off to you.” The comment makes humiliation burn through Brian, up his cheeks and through his chest to pool warm in his belly as he edged closer to orgasm.

As ever, John knew just what to say as Brian got closer, his voice soft in Brian’s ear, “let them see how good you are for me.” He closes his eyes, bringing a hand up to hold to the wrist buried in his hair for no reason other than needing to be closer to the other man. John’s soft, “come for me, Bri,” is what finally tips Brian to orgasm. Only once his thighs twitch the the overstimulation does he stop softly stroking himself through the orgasm and lift his head from where he’d pressed it against John’s thigh. 

Brian sighs as he’s kissed softly, slowly coming to himself to meet the gentle press of lips. “Thank you,” He breathes into the kiss, pleased when he feels John smile. A low moan catches Brian’s attention and he pulls away from John’s silent praise to watch Roger come undone at Freddie’s hand. He’s glad he’s not the only one to have been so easily made a mess by the singer. Roger’s high moans as he comes sends heat through Brian that he’s sure any other time would have him half hard. He’s content now to just enjoy the sounds of his lovers pleasure, smiling with Roger’s breathless, “fuck.”

“John,” Brian’s voice is almost breathless as he quickly jumps on an idea. John’s face gives away his distrust as Brian turns his full attention back to him. He’s not sure why as it was always Roger who would start any kind of trouble but he doesn’t stop to question it. If he stops than he may not actually bring up the idea he’s got. “Can I...” He falters, bites his lip but ultimately pushes himself to speak, “can I blow you..please?” The blush that had finally died off once he’d knelt down returns full force and Brian has to truly make an effort not to hide his face. 

He doesn’t expect the hurried, “yes.” John was normally so composed but he doesn’t stop to contemplate. Instead he presses forward to settle between John’s legs, helping him to unbutton his trousers and tug them down. Something settles, pleased, at the sight of the man so desperate. He’d had a part in that. With that thought he takes John’s dick in to his hand, covering the head with little kitten licks until there’s a sharp tug at his hair. A warning. He’s never done this with an audience, Brian pauses, suddenly nervous as he slowly takes John into his mouth. John, ever polite, waits until Brian has started a comfortable rhythm before rolling his hips in a way that he knew Brian liked, hand tightening in his hair and once more taking control. Brian settles, letting John use his mouth and making soft sounds as his hair is pulled sharply. His dick twitches at the feeling.

John was close. It was obvious in the litany of praise and moans that fell from him, the way that his hips stuttered in a way that once would have made Brian gag. He looks up at John through his lashes as John comes in his mouth, pulling off just enough to open his mouth, a habit that had formed through multiple sessions, humiliating proof of what he’d done before he swallows. “Such a good boy, Brian.” John scratches dull nails across Brian’s scalp in praise. 

They sit like that for a while, Brian’s head pillowed on John’s thigh as John softly pet him. If he opened his eyes, he could see Freddie and Roger curled up beside John on the couch, sharing soft kisses. 

“Brian?” Roger’s voice is syrupy sweet. Brian senses trouble. Instead of answering, he opens his eyes to meet Roger’s gaze. “Why don’t you suck my dick like that?” The question gets a bout of giggles from John, the motion jostling Brian from his comfortable spot still knelt between John’s legs.

Deciding that he’d been on the floor long enough, and knowing that his legs were bound to fall asleep, Brian stands just enough to get around John’s leg and join the three on the couch. “You ask too nicely.” The comment starts up another bout of giggling that this time includes Freddie. 

“You’re saying that I can’t say ‘please’ and get my dick sucked like that?” Roger’s incredulous tone has Brian hiding a smile lest he realize he’s joking.

Brian presses a soft kiss to John shoulder, “that’s exactly what that means, Roger. How’s that, you’re more polite than Deaky?” 

Roger sputters and shoots John a look before grumbling and crossing his arms at what had likely been a simple raised eyebrow from the other man. It was a look that easily made all three of them settle. They’re halfway through a stream of commercials when Roger speaks up again, “that’s bull shit.” Brian hides his smile once more against John’s shoulder as he reaches out to tug Roger nearer to him, content for the time being in his state of undress so long as he had the others cuddled close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Annieapple24 for this glorious crazy thing.


End file.
